clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency
The Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency, abbrieviated the acronym, PASA, was started recently in 2008. It is on Gentoo Island. Background The PASA started when G wrote to the USA government about the possibility of a penguin space agency. The government wrote back saying that he would fund it and it would be on Gentoo Island. It cost 9.7 billion coins to build the Mission Base on Cape Raval. Now Brendan Stars is the head of the agency and they have succeeded into putting a penguin (Kwiksilver) into space. Space Shuttles * Celsius(built October 19,2005) * Orion (built November 30,2006) * Migrator (named after Rockhopper's ship) * Fahrenheit (built May 22,2007) * Heatblast (built January 17, 2008, destroyed during first stage of lift-off) * New Moon (built February 9,2009, one mission) Satellites *ODST (Orbiting Deep-Space Telescope) (launched December 8, 2003) *Telecom-X (launched November 17, 2004) *NERD-22 (launched July 17, 2005) * TV-COM (launched August 1, 2005) * Mapping Satellite X22 (launched September 9, 2005) * RETT G-99 (launched January 1, 2006) * RCKHPR-44 (launched June 19, 2006) Space Probes and Landers *''Frontier'' (launched October 17, 2005) Status: Now near asteroid belt, to continue on into gas planets. *''Helios'' (launched November 7, 2005) Status: Now orbiting Earth-Sun L1 point *''Orion'' (launched January 2, 2006) Status: heading for Neptune, pending Saturn flyby *''Luna'' (launched February 14,2006) Status: Landed on moon February 17, 2006, launched rover *''Nebula'' (launched March 18, 2007) Status: Now exploring asteroid belt, set of mainly explore Ceres *''Stardust'' (launched July 27, 2007) Status: Now exploring Comet Halley *''Discovery'' (launched January 6, 2008) Status: Now travelling to Outer Koopa Belt objects,pending Neptune flyby * Polaris (launched August 4,2008) Status: Exploring inner planets, pending Venus flyby *''Gemini'' (launched July 5,2009) Status: Landed on Mars on August 17, 2009, now exploring North Pole and to continue on to northern valleys *'' Explorer 1'' (launched September 6, 2009) Status: travelling to Jupiter, pending second Earth flyby Employees *President: Brendan Stars * Secretary: Happyface *Board Members: Explorer 767, Fred 676, Melvin Turtleheimer * Astronauts: Kwiksilver *Secretary of Space Probe Exploration Program: Sancho Monte Captio *Secretary of Manned Space Exploration Program: (incumbent) *Secretary of Mission Control Operations:' (incumbent)' * Secretary of Science Research Operations :(incumbent) *Secretary of Space Shuttle Program: (incumbent) *Secretary of Space Science Studies and Operations (incumbent) *Secretary of Satellite Programs: (incumbent) *Secretary of Aircraft Research : (incumbent) *Secretary of Facility and Aircraft Maintenance : (incumbent) *International Representative: (incumbent) The Crash of Heatblast * On July 22, 2008, the PASA shuttle Heatblast blew up while it was a few miles in the air, a few minutes after the shuttle was cleared for a take-off at Launch Complex 23-A on Pad J-1. The solid rocket boosters were released at this time, possibly lighting a foam piece sticking out of the fuselage, the spacecraft blew a hole, releasing millions of gallons of gas and was reaching the flight deck, it also set the main booster of fire, thus having a major gas leak, a few minutes later, the debris was found near Newton Town and was collected for analysis at the Johnson Bay Research Center at Gemini. All passengers were evacuated and landed near Newton Town. *Captain: Have Stabilizers been adjusted? *Pilot: Check. *Captain: Have all boosters been set to 50.23 percent? *Pilot: Doing that right now, Commander, get boosters set to 50.23. *Commander: Getting boosters set at 50.23.. *Mission Control: Heatblast, set for blast-off at 2300, when ready, set Solid Rocket Boosters at 100.67 percent, this is Mission Control *Commander: Setting Solid Rocket Boosters to 100.67, clear for blast off, Pad J-1. *Captain: Pilot, set engines at 78 percent when we have reached 4,500,000 ft. *Pilot: Okay, setting engines to 78 percent... *Captain :Release all Solid Rocket Boosters, now.. *Flight Engineer: Releasing all Rocket boosters, now *Captain: Waffles? *Pilot: Umm....no. *Captain: YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE FORGET THE WAFF-- *The Ship Crashes here. END OF RECORDING.* The incident discouraged young penguins from becoming astronauts, so shuttle missions have been suspended. Missions Key: SM means Shuttle Misson. TM means Test Mission. * STS-T1: 17/01/08 Sent Kwiksilver into space and landed at West Island Air Force Base * STS-T2: 29/02/08 Sent icePhone satellite into space. * STS-3: 30/03/08 Farenheit Conducted antigravity experiments. * STS-4: 01/04/08 Migrator Joyride for Penghis Khan.The shuttle had minor problems with an oxygen tank, while docking with the Antarctic Space Station. * STS-5: 20/04/08 Frozen Mission to rescue Penghis Khan * STS-6: 09/05/08 Celsius'''I Put satellite (NERD-22) into space for Dorkugal. * STS-7: 22/07/08 '''Heatblast Heatblast blows up during stage one, No casualties, thanks to a few oxygen tanks and parachutes. * STS-T8: 16/02/09 New Moon fixed the Bubble Space Telescope, with Explorer 767 * STS-9: 02/03/09 Frozen Sent an armed satellite into space to destroy an "alien" satellite launched by an unknown and unauthorized space program. (The said satellites were interfering with the Antarctic Teleportation System's and icePhone Communication Netowrk's own satellites.) Note: This mission was unmanned. * MM-1: Sent Explorer and Kwiksilver to the moon and back. See The Moon Mission Trivia * There was much controversy about the new name of the replacement shuttle for Heatblast, with people suggesting names like, golden fish, and w@fFl35!!!1!!, but eventually New Moon was chosen. * There are rumors PASA is going to send a penguin to the moon. CONFIRMED. SEE The Moon Mission Discovery of Aliens *Rumors claim that an alien race have contacted PASA, claiming they are "not legally entitled to launch rockets". **They also recieved this suspicious memo: Dear Staff of the Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency: :::It has come to our attention that you have been launching rockets and other means of escape-velocity propulsion near 71°22'21.26"S latitude and 27°47'38.62"W longitude. Considering that your board has not been registered on the list of nations known to launch rockets, nor has it the permsission to launch commercial satillites into orbit around the earth, we demand that you cease your use of space travel until you can apply and be made known to the United States government, as well as the UnitedTerra for permission to utilize spacecraft for the benefit of mankind. :::We commend you for taking steps to understand the world we live in, and urgently wait for a reply. We have recieved data and have learned that you have an unauthorized telecommunications satillite in geostationary orbit over the Antarctic continent. As the space community and your corporation should know, the Antarctic continent is off limits to all human exploration and utilization of its resources, as designated by the Antarctic Preservation Treaty of 1913, and if you continue to launch your rockets from said location, we can and will deactivate any and all future launches. :::We have also detectewd strong radio waves near and throughout this continent, and we advise you to cease use of Antarctica immediantly. :::All humans are banned from Antarctica, to preserve the primitive yet incredible creatures that live there, and we demand you stop messing with the enviromental climate. :::Rocket propulsion exhaust could damage the poor animals there, and as we all know, the Antarctic creatures are not intelligent enough to cope with ice caps melting and other direct effects of man-induced pollution. :::Should this reply not be answered in three months' time, we shall reply again. :::::--Christopher Scolese, Associate Administrator of the United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration ---- *After PASA shot down the "alien" satellite, they recieved another memo from the aliens, this time in a diplomacy demand. ** Dear Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency: :::It has come to our attention that your agency has utilized an anti-satellite weapon against our Gravity Recovery and Climate Experiment satillite. Your staff has reported that it is interfering with other satillites' communication. :::We have also noted that you are not on our list of space-faring countries, and wish to see your benefits to mankind. :::Our nation is already under enough problems, and the last thing the planet needs is the militarisation of space. :::We demand that you send an ambassador from your company to sign and ratify the Outer Space Treaty, which prohibits the use of nuclear weapons in outer space. If you do not, we will deactivate all satillites and orbitals operating under your comapny for safety's sake. :::Please remember that outer space if solely for the benefit and enhancement of mankind, and is not a place to wage conflict of any kind, much less another arms race. :::The delegate is due by March 5th, 2009. We expect him or her soon. :::Keep space peaceful for all nations. :::::--Christopher Scolese, Associate Administrator of the United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration ---- ...heh heh... they met alright. ---- Another meeting may happen, to meet with more of these "humans". A letter came from a man named Jean-Jacques Dordain of The European Space Agency. Whats a European? ---- Bonjour, donc les "Gens" appelés de l'Antarctique. Je suis Jean-Jacques Dordain, le président de L'Agence Spatiale européenne. Voir comme nos partenaires, l'Aereonautics National et l'Administration Spatiale a arrangé des communications avec vous, nous de l'ESA aimerait à aussi. S'il vous plaît répondre, les Bons gens d'Antarctique. --Jean-Jacques Dordain, et L'Agence Spatiale européenne. Translation:Hello, so called "People" of the Antarctic. I am Jean-Jacques Dordain, chairman of The European Space Agency. Seeing as our partners, the National Aereonautics and Space Administration have arranged communications with you, we of the ESA would like to as well. Please respond, Good people of Antarctica. --Jean-Jacques Dordain, and The European Space Agency. See also * Link (once volunteered, but was turned down) * Kwiksilver * Gentoo Island * Explorer's Space Diplomacy Signing... * The Moon Mission Category:Groups Category:Secret Agencies